Get off your phone!
by PinkFever
Summary: Mishima just can't seem to ever put down his phone. (I own nothing. and if I did these guys would at least be an option in the series)
1. Chapter 1

**Akira, 6:15 - "Come over in an hour."**

That was the message Mishima had received earlier today. But it was three in the morning now.

"Damn it..." He mutters to himself, sighing heavily as his arm lazily falls to his side, cell phone in hand. This would probably be the third time he's done this. Ignoring his boyfriends text messages that is.

 _Boyfriend..._ Now that was a funny word.

Mishima never thought it to be possible, but believe it or not he was, in fact, dating the Joker himself. The leader of the phantom thieves, Akira Kurusu.

They've been dating for about two months now. How it all even happened, Mishima is still trying to figure that out. Akira was the one who started inviting him over more often. For the first few visits it had been normal. Sometimes they would just sit and chat while drinking coffee, other times they would just go out and watch a movie. Either way Mishima did enjoy them, spending time with Akira all together was enjoyable, and apparently he didn't mind hanging around a nobody like him, so in a way it was a win-win.

However, recently it hasn't been like that. About exactly a week after they started dating, someone thought it was a good idea to hack into the phansite. Thankfully Mishima managed to get rid of them before they took total control, but it was because of that the site itself had been corrupted. So here he was now, cleaning up someones else's mess while also dealing with his angry users.

 _Anonymous: Hey, what happened to the voting poll?_

 _Anonymous: why is the color scheme green_

 _Anonymous: OMG! Everything is so sloooowww~!_

His inbox was full of nothing but complaints. It's been like that for a month now. Mishima can't even remember the last time he had gotten a decent amount of sleep. Of course Akira would notice this, and he's asked him on multiple occasions to just take a break, relax and take it slow. But that's not how it works.

 **Mishima, 3:02 - "sorry about today! I'll talk to you tomorrow!"**

His thumb hovers over the 'send' key for a moment before he angrily deletes the message all together. That wasn't going to fix anything. Mishima knew he was going to have to apologize in person this time. He hasn't properly spoken with his new boyfriend in exactly three days. Sure they would eat lunch together and every now and then strike up a conversation, but it wasn't like the way it use to be. Now it was just Akira putting in all the effort, whiles Mishima would nod or shake his head to almost every question given to him, eyes glued to his phone. After around the third week is when Akira stopped approaching him, and regrettably Mishima was somewhat thankful for that.

 _Now I have time to focus..._

That was the thought he had as he lied in bed, and that was the thought he fell asleep to before waking up to his mother voice, telling him to get ready for school. He told her he was sick. She didn't care.

*(*)*(*)*

Going to class had never felt more of a drag. Before Mishima could even board the train another hacker took over the phansite again, and this time the user locked him out temporarily.

 _You've got to be kidding me!?_ Mishima was a lot of things: tired, hungry, angry, a useless boyfriend - unfortunately he was also going to have to add impatient to the list, because not only could he wait until after he got off the train to resolve this, but he missed his stop entirely.

Fantastic.

Surrounded by strangers on a cold winter morning was most certainly something he wasn't looking forward to today, especially on a Monday. The train seemed to gather more people as they made another stop, forcing Mishima out of his seat for an elder as she gave him the evil eye.

People were rubbing up against him, invading his personal bubble.

It was extremely uncomfortable.

 _"Stay close to me."_ Akira once told him, wrapping his arm tentatively around Mishima's waist and pulling him in closer to his own warmth. It was straight out of a shojo manga. The two of them weren't dating at the time, but looking back on it now Mishima probably should have noticed his feelings from the start. He missed that.

He doesn't know how long he was on that train, but as soon as he heard the announcement for his stop Mishima was the first person off. He looked at the time. It was half past noon.

 _Damn..._ His thoughts of Akira quickly went, instead replaced with both worry and anger. He had already missed three of his classes, and being penalized for his tardiness was way out of the question. _Is it even worth going?_ He asks himself, unsure whether or not it was out loud, but he eventually comes to the conclusion that playing hooky for a day wasn't exactly going to ruin his reputation as a student all together. And so he does.

Mishima plants himself on a bench not to far from the station, focused on the devise in his hands yet again. Twenty minutes in is when he finally receives a message.

 _Ping*_

"Ah!" The sound startles him a bit, it almost sounds foreign.

 **Akira, 12:21 - "Where are you?"**

Mishima's heart clenches a little. Akira wasn't a big texter. It was rare for him to start up any conversations, through text or in person, but when he did it was because he was looking for something in return - a little perk Mishima picked up on after getting to know the thief a little more.

His fingers hover of the keyboard for a moment, thinking of a proper response.

 **Yuuki, 12:26 - "Home. Got a cold."**

He hits send before he regrets the excuse, but it's too late.

It was poor. Akira was going to see right through the lie. Mishima nervously starts typing again.

 **Yuuki, 12:27 - "It's pretty bad. I'll let you know when it's safe to come over."**

Another terrible lie, but maybe he'll get the message. Mishima just wanted some time to himself for now, enough time to fix the phansite that is. It as the very least he could do for the phantom thieves, after all they've done for him. For a while he seemed like he was doing a fair job with it, keeping up with it's maintenance constantly and what not, but after it's been hacked into, _twice_ , Mishima realized the hard way just how stupid he really was trying to size himself up with the thieves.

It was almost laughable.

He really was a zero-

 _ ***Error: The site you are looking for currently does not exist***_

...

 _...what?_

"No..." Mishima refreshed the page again, hitting the button a few times.

 _ ***Error: The site you are looking for currently does not exist***_

 _ ***Error: The site you are looking for currently does not exist***_

"No no nonono!"

He abruptly gets off the bench, startling an older couple near by. His heart sinks, and something inside him feels like it's tearing him apart.

Mishima's eye's start to swell, and he can't help but let out another frustrated cry as he continues to reload the site over and over and over again.

For a moment he refuses to believe the reality of the situation, both refreshing and entering the page again through another tab more then enough times. But eventually it catches up to him, and his arm falls to his side as he grips the phone tightly, tears threatening to fall down his flushed cheeks.

The phansite was gone.

He failed.

Mishima wanted nothing more than to have the floor open up beneath him and swallow him whole. He wanted to disappear, vanish without any traces of him left behind. Was this what it feels like? To be deprived from the one thing that made you feel like you actually _meant_ something to the world?

Yes there were people who cared for him - Akira, possibly his parents - but the site...the phansite actually made him feel like he was worth _something_ to those around him. Like he wasn't just a waste of space.

A zero...

Mishima's gaze unknowingly wonders over to the train tracks a couple yards away. He remembers that the next train was supposed to arrive about 13 minutes from now.

 _What the hell am I doing?_

The thought hits him instantly. Mishima silently gasps, slightly shaking his head before wiping his eyes using the sleeve of his old jacket.

No. He couldn't allow himself to go there.

Not ever.

Has he always been _this_ vulnerable? Knowing that he would even think of such a idea was terrifying. It makes him shutter - that or the gust of wind that brushes past him. Mishima didn't care which, but it was a good enough reason to go home.

He needed to lie down for a while.

* * *

 **I'v had this sitting in my doc box for aprobably like a year now, and it's only still there cause the ending is terribly sappy and needs to change.**

 **That said, I'm just going to post the other half when I fix it, and this seemed like a good stopping point for a chapter (sorry it's so short) I'll get the next part up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**

 **(Quick question though: is this fandom - let alone this ship - still a thing? Do people still like Shuyuu?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried.**

* * *

It's three in the afternoon when his phone rings.

"Hello?"

 _" - Get your ass over here right now. -"_

"...wha-"

The lines cut before he can even process the situation, still half asleep from his long nap. Mishima looks down at the devise and realizes it was Akira. He had called twice before, once during school hours, and from what the other just heard, he was absolutely _pissed._

Not wanting to make the situation worse than it already was, it was probably for the best that Mishima did as he was told, not only because he wasn't too fond of the idea of an angry phantom thief member coming after him (let alone the leader), but because Akira Kurusu himself was not a force to be reckoned with when angered - another perk he quickly picked up.

So Mishima did as he was told, fixing up his hair a bit before heading out. He was amazed with the fact that his parents haven't come home yet, both either out partying again or getting drunk on the town with a few office buddies. Neither of those ideas were interesting to think about.

He gets to Akira's place around 10 minutes after receiving another text, this one from his mom, something about not being able to come home for the night.

 _Figures..._

With a heavy sigh Mishima opens the door, embracing the fresh scent of coffee that surrounds him. It feels warm.

"Oh. Mishima, right?" Comes Sojiro from behind the counter, Akira's caretaker. He's polishing what looks to be a shot glass, nudging his head over in the direction of Akira's room. "He's up there."

Mishima can only awkwardly clear his throat before giving a meek nod, thanking the man as he makes his way up the steps. The man knows the two of them have been dating for a while now, and Mishima is still a little surprised just how well he had taken the news.

Akira had invited him over one evening for some coffee when he told Sojiro. The both of them were working at the time.

 _"By the way, we're dating."_ He had mentioned casually. Mishima choked on his coffee then.

It was very sudden, and for a moment Sojiro did look somewhat startled, but he accepted it. He accepted them, and Mishima was more than grateful for that. Unfortunately he had yet to tell his own parents about the two of them, but that was a problem meant for another day. For now however...

Mishima takes a deep breath before turning the doorknob, slowly opening the door. Akira was at his desk working on his lock picking skills, trying to pry open some old box he found from who knows where. His eyes immediately turn away from his work to focus on the other as soon as he makes his presence, and before Mishima could say anything he points over to his bed.

"Sit."

Mishima blinks. "What?"

"Sit down." Akira repeats, voice sturn. A warning.

Mishima does what he's told, placing himself at the very edge of the bed beside Akira's sleeping cat. It grows quiet again while Akira continues to tinker with his box, the only sound being the light 'clinks' coming from his tools. After some time he finally puts down his work when a certain piece falls out of his hands, a thin pick, hitting the floor and startling both Mishima and the animal next to him.

More time passes as the phantom thief continues to do other things, such as sorting his room out a bit, placing a few things here and there as Mishima helplessly watches. The tension in the room seems to ease a little bit, but that all quickly changes when Akira finally stops in his movement to look at the other, a blank stare.

Mishima shifts his attention over to the window, momentarily glancing back and forth at Akira a couple of times before finally settling on his own lap. His fingers fiddle with one another timidly, and the nervous blush in his cheeks only seem to worsen as his boyfriend makes his way over to him. He sits close to him after shooing away the cat, making sure their shoulders were touching as Mishima tried to scoot away.

"You've been avoiding me." He finally says after moment, and a strong sense of guilt slowly overwhelms the smaller.

His hands stop fidgeting, and Mishima suddenly finds it alot more difficult to keep himself composed. He dryly swallows, finding it in himself to slowly look up at Akira again. "Y-yeah..."

It's grows quiet again, a soft mewl coming from the cat as it yawns from the other corner of the comforter.

Akira sighs. "Are you going to tell me why?"

The question has Mishima flinch a little. He looks to the window one more. "I-I've just...been busy. That's all." He manages to stutter. An obvious lie.

"No time at all for me?"

"Um. No, not exactly." His hands start to move again. "I-it's just been a little hectic on the site, ya know? Someone hacked in and-" He quickly bites his tongue, covering his mouth before he could say anything else. Why was he telling him this? Akira didn't need to know he failed at the one job he was actually good at. No one needed to know about it. He quickly fakes a cough before clearing his throat. "I handled everything of course, b-but a few adjustments needed to be made here and there to make sure it never happenes again and-"

"Shut up."

Mishima immediately closes his mouth. He's not convinced. Nor is he very pleased with being lied to. _Shit..._

"You don't want to be around me." Akira suddenly says, and it's rather a statement then it is a question. Mishima's eyes widen.

"What?! No! That's not it at all!" He searches for the right words. "I...I really like being with you! I really do! It's just-"

"'It's just'?" The others eyes narrow. "So it is something."

"No, no! There's nothing wrong with _you_ , if that's what your thinking! If anything it's me! Honest!" Mishima bites his lip. His heart feels heavy. He doesn't know what else to say.

 _I don't think I should be with you anymore..._

It's a thought that's been with him since he got here, and it's a thought that's said without needing any words.

Mishima turns away from him, afraid of what he might see. It's painful- no, _unbearable_ to be around the thief right now. Mishima feels disgusting. He wanted nothing more then to curl himself up in a corner, somewhere far away from the world. Away from Akira.

His eyes begin to water. They sting. Akira doesn't make a move to wipe them away. Not this time.

He does nothing. Says nothing, and Mishima isn't sure what to think of it, so he makes the decision to comfort himself, tentatively wrapping his own arms around his slender frame. It's uncomfortable. The world around him feels uncomfortable. It's suffocating.

Mishima does his best to take slow, even breaths, but it's not working. In fact, it only seemed to be making matters worse the longer Akira sat next to him. His scent was strong. It filled the entire room, a strong musk of cologne mixed with fresh coffee. His heart feels like it's going to leap out of his chest at any given moment and start running laps, and considering the circumstance they were in, it wasn't an outcome he would be totally against.

"Yuuki."

"Y-yes!" Mishima straightens himself out, an effort to ease the tension around him. Hearing Akira calling him like that, by his first name no less, it almost sends chills down his spine. He can't remember the last time they spoke with one another on a first name basis. He misses those times.

Akira carefully places a hand under his chin, turning him so that they could meet eye to eye. He's not mad anymore, rather looking more concerned if not hurt. He holds him in place, making sure the latter can't look away anymore.

"I took down the phansite."

...

...

 _...what?_

Mishima can only stare at him, repeating the sentence over to himself more then once.

Akira doesn't move, doesn't miss a beat, and it's then does Mishima finally take his words to heart.

His brows Furrow together. "You did w _hat_?"

"I asked Futaba to take it down." He says, unfazed.

Mishima forcefully pulls away from his touch, horrified. "What the hell did you do that for?! No- _Why_ did you do that!? And don't you dare say it was for me!" He gets off the bed and instantly pulls out his phone again, only this time Akira snatches it out of his hands. "HEY!"

"This is why."

Mishima angrily stares at him, lost and confused. And hurt. "What shit are you on about!? Give me back my-"

Akira suddenly grabs him by the arm and throws him down on the bed again, pinning him underneath his tall frame. Mishima starts to struggle.

"Get off!"

"Listen to me. You need to stop this, right now."

"Get the hell off me!" He begins flailing his legs around furiously, but to no avail did he get very far. Only accidentally knocking the cat over as it gives a loud cry. Neither of them bother to check on it. "Akira, I swear-"

"It's only down temporarily, and it will be for the time being. You need to pay more attention to yourself right now."

"What are you talking about?! Do you know how many people rely on that site!? I'm the last person you should worrying about-"

"YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON I SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT!"

Mishima stops struggling, eyes wide at the sudden outburst. Before he can say anything the other quickly continues.

"You _are_ worth something to worry about!" Akira's grip tightens around Mishima's slender wrists, making him flinch in pain. He looks furious, almost like a wild beast. It sort of frightens Mishima. "Your all I ever worry about now! Have you looked at yourself recently!? You look terrible! Don't think I haven't noticed how little you've been eating at lunch, or how tired you are before, during _and_ after class!"

"I've been doing just fine!" He protests. "It's just-"

"It's just _what_ , Yuuki? Just something you'll deal with later? Just something that can be handled when things aren't too busy?" He narrows his gaze. "I understand how important your contribution is to the phantom thieves, you've been a big help to our team for a while now, however you can't keep neglecting yourself like this."

"I told you I'm fine! Ok, yeah, I should sleep a little more, and I will so just leave me alone!"

It grows quiet for a moment, the both of them staring one another down intensely. Neither of them look away, but Akira does eventually loosen his hold on him, inching himself closer to his face while watching the smaller flinch nervously. They stay like that for a while, only until Mishima finally gives into the tension and does his best to finally turn away.

"C-can you stop that?" He stutters quietly.

"No."

"Akira-"

"I love you."

 _...what?_

Everything comes to a complete stop - no sound, no movement. Just him and Akira.

His heart skips several beats, and it's a little difficult for Mishima to keep pace with his breathing all of a sudden.

"...what?" His voice is small, almost broken.

Akira softens his gaze. "I love you." He repeats himself, without a moments hesitation.

"I-I heard you! It's just..." Mishima dryly swallows, face deepening a darker shade of red. He wasn't sure how to respond. His mind was drawing a blank. Mishima wasn't thinking about the argument anymore - wasn't thinking about the phansite, or anyone else for that matter.

It was just Akira.

 _Akira..._

Old feelings resurface, and Mishima is immediately the flustered teen he was the day he was asked out. His palms feel sweaty, and words refused to form properly from his dry lips.

 _'I love you too!'_ Is what the proper response would be. Any idiot could figure that out, but unfortunately Mishima wasn't one of them, and he can only gasp when their lips suddenly meet.

The contact doesn't last long, but it was more then enough for him. Akira silences the awkward noise that leaves Mishima, slipping his tongue in for a few seconds before letting go. The kiss was rough, dominating, nothing the other has ever felt before. They've kissed a few times in the past sure, once on the cheek if that counted for anything, but this... _this..._

Mishima breaths heavily. He doesn't know what kind of expression he was making, but it must have been ridiculous, because Akira was grinning like an idiot. The joker side to him was showing. His heart skips a beat.

"You are important to me." He whispers. "Now take a break."

It takes some time, but at some point Mishima successfully regains control of his thoughts again before finally giving him a slow, shaky nod.

Akira smiles. "Good." He releases him as he sits up, placing himself beside the other before drawing him closer. Another noise leaves Mishima.

"H-hey!"

"Shut up."

"But-" He's silenced again with another kiss, one on his neck. "A-A-Akira!"

"You think to much." He mutters, the warmth of his breath making the other shudder. "Rest." His hand inches its way to behind Mishima's back, slipping under his thin T-shirt.

 _What the hell is he doing!?_ Mishima feels chills creep up his spine with the light touch as it roamed over his sensitive skin ever so slowly. He bites down hard on his lip, holding back any more noise. They've never exactly been...intimate, and Mishima was never very confident about his physical appearance, so comparing himself to someone like Akira wasn't exactly on his to-do list at the moment.

"Promise me you'll take a break." He whispers again, this time in the smaller's ear. "I'll stop when you do."

Mishima flinches. "A-Alright! Alright, I-I'll take a break!" His breath hitches when the thieve's fingers brush themselves bellow his pant line. "I-I-I promise... ah!"

Akira removes his hand and leans away, faking a cough to cover up a sly grin.

"What did you do that for!?" Mishima cries, immediately backing himself away to the other side of the bed.

"You're really sensitive, aren't you?"

"Akira, that wasn't funny!"

Akira shrugs. "It kinda was."

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm not laughing."

"Y-yes you are!" He accusingly points his finger. "You're laughing right now!"

"I would do no such thing."

"The why are y-" Mishima stops and looks down at his shoes, then to his pants before patting down his pockets.

Something's off...

"Looking for this?"

The thief holds up a phone. Mishima's phone.

"How did you...!? Give that back!"

"Say my name again." Akira smirks.

The amature programmer quickly gets off the bed, practically throwing himself at the other. "Give it back!".

Akira shakes his head. "Not until you say my name."

"Why does it matter if I say your name?!"

"Because it's cute." He carelessly tosses the phone into his other hand when Mishima makes an attempt to grab it. "I like it."

"Hell no!"

The two struggle for a bit before the Joker finally gives in to his boyfriends demands, handing over the devise before taking Mishima's free hand and giving the back of it a quick kiss.

Mishima blushes again. "What in the world has gotten into you?"

Akira adjusts his glasses. "Just showing some affection." He looks over to a wall clock before giving a heavy sigh. "Come on, lets get something to eat. You're starving."

"I'm not star-" His stomach betrays him, letting out a growl he's pretty sure Sojiro could hear from down stairs. _When was it the last time he's eaten a decent meal?_ "I...don't have any money."

Akira smiles. "It's on me today."

"You really don't have to you know."

"I don't." He shrugs. "But I want to make a deal with you: Eat whatever I give to you and the site goes back up, if you don't, you have no choice but to stay over for the night while I feed you myself."

"Wait, what?" The very thought of letting him do such a thing was mortifying. Absolutely forbidden. _He'll probably make me eat curry till I'm sick..._ Mishima cringes at the thought of staying over night while Akira 'takes care' of him. Usually something like that would sound appealing to the phanboy, but given their current circumstance...

"Does sushi sound good?" The thief asks.

"This isn't fair you know."

"Do you really hate spending time with me that much?"

"What!? No, that's not what I said at all! It's just-" Mishima takes a breath. "Fine, but...n-nothing to much. Please?"

"Any requests then?"

He looks over the phone in his hands. "...Crepes?"

Ok. It wasn't the healthiest of choices, but for the first time in a while, Mishima needed something that made him happy, to feel better about himself. Crepes were sweet. He liked crepes. It was an easy deal.

Akira thinks it over, placing both hands into his pocket. "Alright."

It's quiet again, but this time it's a comforting melody, one the both of them can agree to. Mishima nervously puts his phone away, but can't find it in himself to physically let go, grip tight on the device even after they get on the train. Akira doesn't say anything about it, but instead holds him close, an embrasse that's warm and forgiving.

He didn't deserve this. Mishima always wondered about the 'what if's'. What if they never meet? What if Akira found someone else? Someone worthy.

What if this relationship did fall apart?

His thoughts were terrifying. Mishima hated them, hated himself. But Akira _loved_ him, and even if that was a lie, even if their relationship wasn't real, Mishima was never going to let go. He was stubborn, annoying to many if anything, but that no longer mattered. For Akira Kurusu, Mishima was the one that _mattered_.

He was his, and that alone was reason enough to push forward.

* * *

 **This ship isn't very popular here is it?**

 **Anyways the ending is _still_ cheesy. But yeah, I just kind of, sort of gave up on thinking about how to end it so...**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this nonetheless, even if the ending all together was a little meh. Thanks for reading! (also spread this ship. It needs love and attention~)**


End file.
